Wanna Play
Wanna Play es el track #02 del cuarto álbum de estudio del grupo pop mexicano RBD. Letra Anahi: See I know what's up papi I'm a loca in a sexy body I know that you wanna party The kinda party that we both know Dulce: I can give you all my codes Press the button and I play the role Maite: Something far from all the shows Es que esta chica es muy especial RBD (Maite): Oh oh!!! (That's how you'd go) Oh oh!!! /And a little bit more) Oh oh!!! (If you only knew You'd be going like) oh oh oh... Anahi y Maite con RBD: Wanna play? Come on, set the game on I don't need no warm ups, I'm turned on Wanna play? Take two shots and let's go! I'm waiting, so waiting. Wanna play? Come on, set the game on Can't resist the heat, it's getting too strong Wanna play? Take two shots and let's go! I'm waiting, so waiting. Christian: See I know what's up mami I'm a loco too if you try me Make me a part of your party The kinda party that we both know I promise to please you all night long You'll be shaking long after I'm gone Next day you'll spend it on the phone Telling all your friends about me RBD (Christian): Oh oh! (That's how you'd go) Oh oh! (And a little bit more) Oh oh! (If you only knew You'd be going like) oh oh oh Dulce y Maite con RBD: Wanna play? Come on, set the game on I don't need no warm ups, I'm turned on Wanna play? Take two shots and let's go I'm waiting, so waiting Wanna play? Come on, set the game on Can't resist the heat, it's getting too strong Wanna play? Take two shots and let's go! I'm waiting, so waiting Christopher: I ain't stopping, No I ain't stopping Until I get what I want I'ma keep on shopping Oh oh I ain't stopping No I ain't stopping I'm getting what I need I'm getting what I need Oh oh I ain't stopping No I ain't stopping 'Til the club shut down I'ma keep on rocking I ain't stopping, no I ain't stopping I'm getting what I need, I'm getting what I need! (Anahi: Woah!) (Anahi,) Dulce y Maite con RBD: Wanna play? Come on, set the (game on) I don't need no warm ups, I'm turned on (Wanna play?) Take two shots and let's go! (I'm waiting,) so waiting. Wanna play? Come on, set the game on (Vamos!) Can't resist the heat, it's getting too strong Wanna play? Take two shots and let's go! (I'm waiting,) so waiting. Wanna play? Come on, set the game on I don't need no warm ups, I'm turned on Wanna play? Take two shots and let's go I'm waiting, so waiting (Yeah!) Wanna play? Come on, set the game on Can't resist the heat, it's getting too strong Wanna play? Take two shots and let's go (Yeah, yeah) I'm waiting, so waiting Anahi: Come on Hahahaha I wanna play! Categoría:Canciones de RBD Categoría:Canciones de Rebels Categoría:Canción interpretada por Anahi Categoría:Canción interpretada por Dulce Categoría:Canción interpretada por Maite Categoría:Canción interpretada por Christopher Categoría:Canción interpretada por Christian